The Vanguards
by Legionary Prime
Summary: Anakin Skywalker was denied to become a Jedi.  Another group of Jedi called The Vanguards who work in secret accept Anakin into their ranks and it will forever change his destiny.  AnakinXPadme.
1. Prologue A Vanguard's Destiny

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories for the past couple weeks as I have been working on my first non-crossover Star Wars story. **

**Incipiens will be updated sometime the coming week as I have been trying to figure out how the Council meeting should go.**

**The Vanguards are a group of Jedi who are not part of the main Jedi Order. A big inspiration of them was the Freelancers of Red vs Blue (I will be basing some character personalities off of them but expect no Tex-like character). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or it's characters except the Vanguards.**

_Summary-_

_In a world where Anakin was rejected by the Jedi but was accepted by another group of Jedi separate of the Council. These are the Vanguards. They operate in secret teams across the galaxy. They are trained in the most influenetial powers of the force. They will change the destiny of the Chosen One._

* * *

><p><em>Coruscant<em>

Anakin was patiently waiting for Obi-Wan outside the Jedi Temple. He was to tell him if Master Yoda will let Obi-Wan train him to be a Jedi.

Anakin saw the newly appointed Jedi Knight walk out of the great temple halls with a sad look on his face. Anakin can tell it was not good news.

"Anakin I am sorry-" He tried to say but Anakin brushed it off.

"Why won't they let me be a Jedi?" Anakin asked.

"They say you are too old and have too many attachements. I wish I could train you myself but it is not my place to say," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin started to cry and ran off.

"Anakin come back!" Obi-Wan tried to yell but his attempt was futile. Anakin ran and never looked back.

On a tall building near the Jedi Temple two figures dressed in full Mandalorian armor were watching. One was in light blue armor while the other in steel colored. They each had a lightsaber.

"So boss should we let the kid be all alone and not fulfill his dream to be a great Jedi?" Asked the steel colored warrior.

"The Jedi were fools to let the boy out of their grasps Cor. We will train him in the ways of the force that they can't even handle. The ways of a Vanguard," Said the blue armored warrior who is female.

* * *

><p>Anakin was alone in the dark streets of Coruscant. He had nowhere else to go but he heard foot steps behind him.<p>

He didn't know if they were good or bad people so he hid in the alley ways.

"Boss I thought the boy ran this way? He disappeared," One voice said.

"Use your senses Cor. You are trained in the force after all," Said a voice that Anakin knew was feminine.

The Force? They are trained in the force? Maybe they are Jedi that are going to take him back in?

Anakin appeared out of the shadows and stared at the two figures infront of them. They were wearing strange armor. One was obviously female and wore light blue armor while the other was male and wore steel armor.

"Are you here to take me to the Jedi?" Asked Anakin.

"Kid you know the Jedi won't take you back but we will train you," The female said.

"Who are you then?" Asked Anakin.

"Kid you asked too many questions," The male said. Anakin frowned a little. "But I will cut you some slack. We are the Vanguards, a secret group of Jedi not part of the main Council. We operate in secret so they don't know about this. We have no age limits and are willing to take you in and give you a new name," The steel armored man said.

"I will go with you if you tell me your names," Anakin said.

The two Vanguards looked at each.

"Coruscant," The steel armored one said.

"Kamino," The light blue one said.

"Your named after planets?" Anakin asked.

"Yes we are. Once we join we leave our old lives behind. You can still keep in contact with those you care about if you want. We have no rules against it. If you join you will be named Tatooine for your homeworld as the rest of us," Kamino said.

Anakin thought for a minute. He will leave his mother and Padme behind. But he will come back to them in time.

"I will join you," Anakin said.

Unknown to anyone, Kamino smiled behind her helmet for the first time in years.

* * *

><p>Secret Vanguard Base- Planet Angelus Silva<p>

Angelus Silva was a planet with lush green forests and rivers. It was truly a paradise. This was Anakin Skywalker's new home.

There were multiple buildings around the forest area of the planet. Angelus Silva was completely unknown to the Republic so and this is how the Vanguards remained in secret.

The young boy from Tatooine was no longer afraid. He stood in a room with four Vanguards. He saw Kamino and Coruscant in there but with two others he didn't no. One was in full silver armor with brown trims while the other was in green armor.

"Anakin Skywalker do you swear the duties of a Vanguard?" Asked Kamino.

"Yes,"

"Do you swear to operate in secret with the other Vanguards and not compromise Angelus Silva to the enemy and not get involved with Jedi affairs?" Kamino asked.

"Yes,"

"From this day forth you are a Vanguard. Anakin Skywalker is no more you are Tatooine. Only those close to you shall call you Anakin Skywalker," Said Kamino.

Anakin knew he had a new destiny ahead of them.

* * *

><p><em>On Coruscant<em>

_A few years later_

_Padme POV_

She was still outraged that the Jedi Council rejected Ani like that. This was the anniversary of that event. Every year she goes to a special spot to plant a flower and light a candle in remembering Anakin Skywalker. She found a small alley where he was last seen and placed the candle and the flower on a small spot where no one except Anakin would see. She whisphered a small prayer and walked away liked nothing happened, trying to avoid the tears coming down her face.

Unknown to her two figures were watching.

"When can I tell her Yavin?" The blue armored figure with red stripes asked the green armored figure.

"It will be when your ready Anakin I mean Tatooine," Yavin said.

Padme meanwhile heard the voices through the wind.

She turned one look back and saw nothing. She then left liked nothing happened.

**A/N A short prologue yes I know. This is an AU of Star Wars and will focus a lot on Anakin/Padme romance and Obi-Wan/Satine.**

**Here is a little more background of the Vangaurds.**

**Their ranks include**

**Novice Vanguard**

**Protector (Knight) Vanguard**

**Master Vanguard**

**Grand Master Vanguard**

**There are currently around 10-20 Vanguards. They have their own private army and there is a secret Kamino is hiding from the others. **

**I will explain on how Kamino got her name as Kamino is not in the Republic's databanks by Attack of the Clones which is where the next chapter will start.**

**Remember to Review**


	2. Chapter 1

**Like the reception of the first chapter, and that was only the prologue. This chapter was rather fun to write. Oh I got the Vanguard motto made and it will be revealed next chapter after this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and that usual stuff**

**Claimer: I do own an OC's and the Vanguards**

_Felucia_

_10 years later (From the part when Anakin becomes a Vanguard)_  
><em>Narrative POV<em>

If Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi ever finds out why he was given a mission with Master Windu to rid Felucia of the Dark Side Rancors he will never know.

Mace is out cold while he was standing his ground, barely. He had a bad feeling about this.

He was about to collapse as more of those beasts showed up. He closed his eyes when someone he least expected was about to save him and Master Windu.

Two figures where standing on a tall Felucia mushroom 'tree'. They were Yavin and Anakin Skywalker now known as Tatooine.

"So Yavin should we help them?" Asked Anakin. He wore his blue armor with red stripes and carried a single bladed lightsaber.

"Even though we don't interfere with Jedi affairs but we shouldn't leave them to die," Yavin said.

"I think you should show them your new powers, the ones that would of been wasted in their order," Yavin said again.

Anakin nodded and forced launched himself in the air and landed in front of the fallen Jedi Masters.

He quickly pulls out his lightsaber emiting a blue blade. He was oblivious to the fact that Obi-Wan Kenobi was watching him.

Obi-Wan POV

Who is this guy? He thought. Is this some savior or something?

The mysterious warrior appeared out of nowhere in front of him and Mace and activated his lightsaber which emited a blue glow.

He threw the lightsaber at the head of the first Rancor and jumped on it. He gripped it with the power of the force in the likes of something Obi-Wan never seen before.

The might Rancor fell. The warrior charged at the second and third one with his saber and deactivates it. He pulls out both his hands and grips BOTH Rancors!

Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was seeing. Only one person could have that kind of power but it couldn't be him. It can't be Anakin. He was declared dead after several attempts to find him failed.

Only two people believed he was still alive. Himself and Senator Padme Amidala. She never gave up on him.

The warrior he assumed was Anakin was finished taking down the Rancors. His armor didn't even have a scratch.

"Well Obi-Wan long time no see," The warrior said. Obi-Wan knew it was Anakin. He was alive!

"Anakin is that you?" Obi-Wan managed to mutter.

"The one and only," He said. Obi-Wan tried to laugh but he eventually passed out.

_Unknown location_

_Unknown Time_

_Obi-Wan POV_

The Jedi Master opened his eyes as he was in a dark room. He was wearing new, clean robes and was laying on some type of medical table. He reached for his belt for his lightsaber but noticed it was gone.

He didn't need to look to far as he saw on a shelf near by. I picked up and kept my thumb on its activate handle. I used my force sense to listen to my surrounds. I hear footsteps right by the door.

I jump on top of it as the door opens revealing a Human male in his thirties with brown hair with green eyes entering

"I know our guest couldn't escape that easily," The man said. Obi-Wan jumped on him and knocked him down. He activated his lightsaber.

"Who are you and where is our location?" Obi-Wan asked.

The man pulled his hands up "If you get off of me I will tell you," The man said.

Obi-Wan got off the man as he got up. "Now who are you? Where is Master Windu? And where are we?" Obi-Wan pointing his lightsaber at the man.

"First off Master Windu is safe and unharmed. We found you and your friend injured so we took you to our ship and healed your wounds. We were just about to take you to Coruscant to the Jedi Temple. We have notified Jedi Master Yoda of this," Said the Man.

So he could be telling the truth or could be working with the rising Separatists and Count Dooku. Obi-Wan tried to read his mind and saw the Man was telling the truth.

"Now who are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What I am about to tell you must NOT reach anyone else's ears. I am part of a secret group of Jedi that operate in secret out of the juristiction of your order. We are called the Vanguards," The Man said.

"Vanguards? I have never heard of you! What if you are not telling the truth?" Obi-Wan said while gripping his lightsaber.

"If I weren't telling the truth then can I do this?" The Man said as he suddenly disappeared. "How in the force?" Obi-Wan muttered as he felt a sharp pain in his arm as he dropped his lightsaber and its blade extinguished.

The Man revealed himself to be gripping hold of Obi-Wan's arm "With the force I can become completely invisible and undetectable by any other force user except for one," The Man said as he let go of Obi-Wan's arm. Obi-Wan stretched it out a little to ease the pain "And who is this 'one' that can detect you while invisible?" He asked.

"You may know him as Anakin Skywalker. The boy YOU abandoned on Coruscant ten years ago that we found and accepted him to our order," The man said.

Obi-Wan was in disbelief. So it was Anakin he saw, he was sure of it. "I didn't 'abandon' him. The order did. I never stopped looking. I was one of two people that didn't stop looking for him," Obi-Wan said.

"Why don't you tell him your self?" The man asked. Obi-Wan quickly turned around and saw a dark blue robed figure behind him. He had long dark blond hair with blue eyes that he would know anywhere.

"Anakin is that really you?" Obi-Wan asked. The man in front of him nodded. Obi-Wan was overwhelm with joy "Anakin they delcared you dead but me or Padme never stopped looking for you," Obi-Wan said.

"It wasn't your fault Obi-Wan. The Jedi made their own opinion of me and faced the consequences of their actions. The Vanguards showed me my true potential. They never held me back on my training. I know all sorts of force powers and saber techniques that make even Master Yoda look weak. They never held me back of my true potential like the Council would of," Anakin said.

"By he way you never told me your name my friend," Obi-Wan asked the man next to Anakin.

"My name is Yavin and no worries," Yavin said.

Obi-Wan looked confused. "You name your warriors after planets?" He asked.

"Its a long story but I am sure the boss will explain it eventually. We are suppose to meet up with her on Coruscant to return you and Windu to the Council," Yavin.

"Wait what happened to Master Windu?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He woke up hours ago and wouldn't stop making a racket in his room. It was driving me nuts," Yavin said.

Well that's Mace for you Obi-Wan thought.

"Master Yavin the_ Twin Suns_ is approaching Coruscant and we are requested to land on the private docking bay of Chancellor Palpatine. Apparently we got his attention," Anakin said.

"Well then. Anakin get your armor on and land the ship down on the landing pad," Yavin said.

"Armor?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh we wear custom Mandalorian beskar to protect us in battle. One of our Vanguards is a Mandalorian and has a connection to get Mandalorian beskar from Mandalore and has been a great help to us," Yavin said.

Obi-Wan was impressed by how much resources they have. I wonder if I can convince Master Yoda to asked them to join forces with us.

"Nice try Kenobi but we can read minds to and no we will not join with your order. Our agreement with Yoda was that we don't interfere with YOUR affairs and this is the one occassion because we couldn't leave you to die," Yavin said.

They must be extremely powerful in the force to read a Jedi Master's mind.

Coruscant

Narrative POV

Jedi Master Yoda saw the Vanguard ship landing. It was a small ship with one wing pointing down under the belly of the ship and the other on the side (Resembles the Twilight from the Clone Wars).

Yoda felt a familar force presence in the ship. One he never thought he would feel again. Anakin Skywalker was alive. He sensed a massive force signature coming from Skywalker. One far greater than anyone else's. The Vanguards trained him well.

On his left were the Grand Master Vanguard, she won't tell him her name as it is only known to the members of the Vanguard order. On his right his Chancellor Palpatine who is eager to see the unknown Jedi warriors.

The Grand Master Vanguard told him that they are named after planets to conceal their true identites. She didn't tell him her codename because it was a planet not in our databanks. She will tell us once we discovered and she will know. She is wearing blue mandalorian armor and carried a double-bladed lightsaber on her side.

Chancellor Palpatine tried to ask her a question but quickly stopped as she never answered a single one.

Yoda sensed something hidden inside her, a past filled with pain and suffering, something she wanted to forget. Something that makes her strong with determination.

The ship landed as a ramp came down and the hatch opened. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu came down in good condition "Master Kenobi. Master Windu. Good to see you alive I am," Yoda said.

"Yes if it wasn't for our new friends we would of been a Rancor's next lunch," Obi-Wan said as he gestured his hand for someone behind him to move.

Two men in armor walked down the ramp. One in green armor while the other is in blue armor with red stripes.

Yoda sensed that the one in blue armor was definitely Skywalker. Yoda approached them and was about to speak but the GMV (Grand master Vanguard) spoke first "Yavin, Tatooine you did a good thing saving those two Jedi's lives but next time be sure to ask me for clearance before doing it so you don't endanger the security of the Vanguards," GMV said.

Yoda can tell the Grand Master Vanguard was very strict, allmost like Master Windu. Yoda approached the blue armored Vanguard with red stripes "Thank you I do for saving our fellow Knights from peril," Yoda said.

"I just couldn't leave anyone helpless to die Master Yoda," Tatooine said. "I know that you have returned Young Skywalker," Yoda said.

Yavin, Tatooine, the GMV and the Chancellor were all staring at him "I have no idea what you are talking about Jedi," Tatooine said.

"You can not lie Skywalker. I can sense truth in you," Yoda said. Tatooine pointed his fingers at Yoda "You think I care if I returned. You abandoned me to my fate. You pratically threw me out to the wolves. The Vanguards took me in and have been like my family for years. They even let me see my mother again as they have no rules on attachments and they don't care what age a person is to be trained in the ways of the force," Anakin said.

"We are aware of that but come we have much to discuss," Yoda said.

the GMV blocked Yoda "Disccus what?" She demanded. "Something called Obscurum. One of our Jedi Masters mysteriously disappeared and we were given a message by something called Obscurum and we think you may know something about it," Yoda said.

Anakin and Yavin stared at each other and then at GMV. Every force user on the platform even Palpatine though they don't know he is a Sith Lord saw that there was a great amount of fear within the Grand Master of the Vanguards. The fear she has not felt in many, many years.

The Jedi Temple Council Chambers

"So what do we do about the Vanguards?" Asked Kel-Dor Jedi Master Plo Koon.

"Let them on Coruscant we will. Chancellor Palpatine has given them permission to stay here," Said Yoda.

"But what of the Obscurum? When it was mentioned to the Grand Master of the Vanguards she looked frightened of the name," Said Mace Windu.

"A name of fear and evil it is I sensed in her. Something she faced before and was trying to forget but now the past has came up with her and we all may pay the price but we must rejoice as the Chosen One has returned," Yoda said.

The Council members were whispering among themselves at what Master Yoda said. The Chosen One has returned!

Coruscant Republica 500 Apartments.

Anakin Skywalker was medidating in his own private apartment given to him by the Chancellor. Him, Yavin and Kamino were given their own apartments as they didn't want to be in the Jedi Temple as they have strained relations. The Chancellor was always kind to him back when he was a boy. Kamino was like a second mother to him as she raised him like her own but there is something everyone notices she is hiding.

"That something Young Anakin is a threat to the balance of the force," Said a familar voice Anakin thought was long dead. Anakin opened his eyes and saw the force ghost of the long dead Qui-Gon-Jin. "Qui-Gon? I thought you were dead?" Anakin said.

"I am Young Anakin but I have become one with the force and I am a force ghost. But I must warn you something Anakin. Kamino will be facing something from her past that will change not only your fate but the fate of the galaxy. If she refuses to face it then the galaxy will face dire consequences especially for you and Padme," Qui-Gon said.

"Padme? What does she have to do with this?" Anakin asked.

Qui-Gon laughed. He still had a sense of humor "Anakin, Padme will be connected to your destiny but she is arriving on Coruscant tomorrow and someone will attmept to kill her. You must stop the assassins alone and DON'T tell the other Vanguards especially Kamino as this will be part of her past that will chancge her forever," Qui-Gon said.

"What threat master please tell me?" Anakin pleaded but Qui-Gon already left in a thick of light. Anakin knew only one thing to do and that is to tell his fellow Vanguards despite Qui-Gon's warnings.

**A/N Well that is it for the first real chapter.**

I was really surprised by the responses though. But the GMV is hiding a dark secret. What could it be and who is Obscurum. Kudos to those who can figure out what it means.

**Next chapter Anakin reunites with Padme.**

**Remember to Review**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N I am really liking how well received the story is now. I am introducing three new Vanguards and the Vanguard motto this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Star Wars**

**Claimer: I do own the Vanguards and Obscurum**

_Coruscant_

_Narrative POV_

_We hide in the shadows_

_We hide until we are needed_

_To those we consider family _

_We are your family _

_We protect and serve _

_We have no boundries _

_We are bound by duty and honor_

_ We fight against the evil's of darkness _

_We are the Vanguards _

_We guard the force and the universe_

Anakin kept repeating the Vanguard motto in his head. He, Yavin and Kamino were using Force Invisibility to hide on the landing platform where Senator Amidala was suppose to dock. Master Yoda told them that they are using a decoy for Padme as there have been attempts on her life. Qui-Gon was right about that.

Anakin saw the Naboo ship and several starfighters land. The fighters landed first as several pilots including Captain Typho and a female one that felt familar to Anakin.

Padme!

It was Padme that he felt. She was disguised as a pilot. A small blue R2 Astromech droid came out of one of the fighters that Anakin knew was R2-D2. Anakin then felt something very, very dark and sinister.

Anakin looked in horror as a flaming ship came towards them. It was not the Naboo ship as it already landed but it should of stayed in the air. The flaming ship crashed right into the Naboo ship. Anakin, Yavin and Kamino managed to use the force to shield their bodies from the blasts. A few other other pilots and R2 and most imprtantly Padme survived but no one on the ship survived. Padme was trying to ran to the ship but Typho grabbed hold of her. Someone she knows must of been on there. Three shadows came out of the ships that crashed. They were dark robbed and each had a lightsaber. They all inginted their lightsabers revealing red glows. They walked to the pilots and Padme "Senator Amidala our master wishes you dead and we will comply with his demands," One sith said.

"Tell Count Dooku that he can rot in Sith Hell for all I care," Padme spat at the Sith.

All three Sith laughed evily. "We know no one named Count Dooku my lady. Our master has never heard of him and now you shall die," The Sith said.

The Vanguards revealed themselves.

"VANGUARDS! KILL THEM MY WARRIORS!" The Leading Sith said. He was wearing a strange symbol on his robe, one the others don't have. Anakin jumped over the pilots with the full power of the force and cut the first Sith in half. He force pushed the other Sith Warrior as they dueled. Anakin cornend him on the edge of the platform as the Sith voluntairly fell off. Kamino was dealing with the last one, the one with the strange symbol. She managed to use her double-bladed lightsaber to knock the Sith's lightsaber out of his hand. The Sith fell to the ground laughing "You think you have won Vanguard? Obscurum shall rise again," The Sith said.

Kamino didn't flinch "Not today and not _ever_ again," She said as she stabbed the Sith in the chest with her saber. She pulled her saber out and deactivated it "Vanguards we were told that the Chancellor sent you to watch us but who were these Sith?" Asked Captain Typho who approached Kamino.

"Something we thought was gone for years," Kamino said as she just walked away. Anakin tried to approach Padme but Yavin stopped him, telling him it was not time. They to left in the platform on a small air car with Kamino.

Padme was confused._ Who were these Vanguards?_ "Captain Typho who are the Vanguards?" She asked her friend.

"From what Master Yoda told me is that they are a secret order of force users that operate outside the main Jedi Order," He said.

"So they are independent?" She asked in which Typho nodded.

Padme was deeply troubled at the fact that these Sith were not ordered around by Count Dooku and the girl Vanguard looked troubled when the Sith mentioned 'Obscurum shall rise again,". She has to ask Master Yoda about this.

Senator Padme Amidala has just arrived at the Senate Building with several bodyguards. She was still curious about the Vanguards especially that one with the blue armor and red strips who stopped two of the three sith in seconds.

She arrived at the Chancellor's office and saw he was talking with several Jedi including Masters Yoda and Windu.

She managed to listen in to the conversation before she entered the room.

"Should we tell her that he is alive?" Palpatine said.

"We should Chancellor. She was closest to the Young Skywalker than most," Yoda said.

Padme felt her chest drop. Ani is alive? She had hoped but never dreamed it was true.

"So it is settled then. We should bring Senator Amidala in our meeting as we have to deal with the Sith attack on the docking platform," Windu said.

She could hear Palpatine order his guards to send for her and when they came out of the room they were surprised that she was already there.

She quietly came in like she didn't hear anything before as Yoda adn the Chancellor were happy to see her alive. Yoda approached her "Senator Amidala how it warms my heart to see you alive but the incident at the landing platform troubles me deeply," Yoda said.

"Yes Padme I am sure you have questions about those warriors that stopped the Sith from killing you from before don't you?" Palpatine said. The years were hard on him as his age was starting to show.

"Yes. First off I thought there were suppose to be only Two Sith as Master Yoda told me ten years ago. One Master and One Apprentice. And who are these Vanguards?" She asked. She forgot to mention Anakin but she figured the Chancellor will explain it to her.

"The Vanguards as a group of Jedi that operate Independtly from our order. They operate in secret as we don't even know their base of operations. They use codenames basef off planets to hide their own names as they are very private about them. Their order is similar to ours but they have no rules on the age a person is taken in for force training and they have no rules on attachment like we do. As for the Sith, you have to ask them about it as they have been quiet," Yoda said. The Chancellor got up from his seat "Senator Amidala we think you are in need for protection here during your stay on Coruscant and we have suggested two people who will be perfect for your bodyguards," Palpatine said.

"Who?" She sked.

"A Vanguard named Yavin and his apprentice and an old friend like Master Kenobi," He said.

"Who is his apprentice?" SHe asked but she already knew the answer.

"Young Skywalker. He is alive and was taken in by the Vanguards," Palpatine.

Even though she heard it said before she still was shocked.

Republica 500 Apartemnts- Kamino's Private Room

She was meditating on recent events that troubled her.

_Obscurum? It is impossible. They died out when she exiled them years ago for-_

_She dare not speak of it again._

Anakin POV

Anakin Skywalker was calm. He was trying to be at least. He and his master Yavin were rinding up an elevator so they could meet with Padme and guard her.

"Be patience Anakin I am sure you will meet your long lost love soon enough," Yavin joked.

"Hey she is not my 'love' okay. She is just an old friend I haven't seen in a long time," Anakin said.

"Sure Anakin. Next thing you know your married and have twins." Yavin joked and Anakin punched him. They were still wearing their armor so it didn't hurt at all.

"BTW you can take your helmet off if you want to so you can see your 'love," Yavin said.

Anakin made a mental note to kill Yavin later. _I wish I was with Obi-Wan right now._

The elevator stopped and they walked out and saw Obi-Wan talking to Jar Jar Binks.

He then saw a woman walk out a room. It was not any woman, it was Padme.

She wore a brown Naboo jacket with a blue shirt.

"Ah you are the Vanguard who saved my life. I thank you for that," Padme said.

Anakin laughed behind his helmet. "Padme after all these years you don't recognize me as the boy from Tatooine?" He asked. Padme's eyes blinked.

"Ani is that really you?" She asked.

Anakin lifted his helmet revealing his long blond hair and blue eyes.

Padme fainted at his sight but Anakin managed to grab hold of her before she fell

_Odacer-Faustin_

_Narrative POV_

This place was as cold as Hoth. But the Vanguards weren't complaining. Vanguards Coruscant, Mygeeto, Mandalore and team leader Hoth were scaling a tall building made from the icy glaciers of Odacer-Faustin. Hoth wore snow white armor with blue stripes, Mygeeto the same except with gold stripes and Mandalore wore bulky armor with a gold helmet while the rest was a mix of black, white and red colored pieces of armor.

Coruscant stepped on a small edge but it broke off "Whoa," He said.

Hoth looked down at him. "Easy there Cor. Watch your step," She said.

"Thanks. I'll remember that next time when I am falling fifty stories below Hoth," He said.

Hoth was the younger sister of Kamino but Kamino was overprotective sometimes.

Hoth stopped right by a small ice window. "Guys I think I found the place," She said.

"Are you sure? There a literally millions of these windows on this building," Coruscant said.

"Positive. I can sense the data we need in here," She said. She pulls out her lightsaber and ignites it. Its blue glow matches that with her stripes and she cuts a hole into the window. She force pushes the ice forward. Luckily there was no one in the room. She goes into the window and pulls the rope up and the others in.

The room was rather large. There were various tables with 'trophies' on them. Some were old lightsabers, blasters, heads you name it.

Mandalore saw something that caught his eye. It was a double bladed lightsaber. He inspected it and pulled out his other double bladed lightsaber.

Coruscant walked by him and said "That's a good look for you,"

Mandalore just ignored him and walked away.

"Okay the data we need should be in here somewhere so keep on a look out for any computers," Hoth said.

Hoth, Coruscant and Mandalore were looking around the tables for anything suspicious when Mygeeto spoke up "I found the terminal with the data we need Master Hoth," He said.

The others went towards his position and saw the terminal. It was rectangular but small. "Cor can you hack it?" Hoth asked.

Coruscant pulled out a chip and inserted it into the terminal "Shouldn't be to hard," He said.

All of a sudden a red alarm started going off "Damn! It must of been triggered when I tried to access the mainframe," Coruscant said.

"How many troopers are heading our way?" Hoth asked.

"About every single one in the building," He said. "But I can block them for a while and I need two of you to keep them 'busy'," He said gesturing towards Mygeeto and Mandalore.

"And how would we do that my friend?" Mygeeto mocked.

Coruscant pressed a few buttons on the terminal revealing a schematic of the building "There should be an elevator down that way," He pointed behind them "and I could cause it to fall down and you could jump down the old fashion way," He said.

"Good. I like going down the old fashion way and not by those stupid elevators," Mygeeto said. He and Mandalore went to the elevator door as it opened. Coruscant did his magic as the elevator feel down, causing a huge explosion on the first floor.

"Now jump," Coruscant said. Mygeeto and Mandalore jumped down the elevator hole.

"Man I almost feel bad for the people down there," Coruscant said.

"Cut the chatter. Do you have the data yet?" Asked Hoth.

"Almost there and," A small beeping noise came from the terminal "Done," Coruscant said as he pulled out the data chip. He slips it into a small container on his belt.

"Now how are we going to get out of here?" He asked.

"Easy with that," She said as she pointed to something Coruscant was completely oblivious to when they first came in.

It was a ship and not that large either. It was circular and had a small dish on the top but it was really worn out.

"You got to be kidding?"

**A/N What are the Vanguards up to? Also the planet _Odacer-Faustin_ was a location first introduced in Star Wars Red Harvest novel. It has harsh weather conditions similar to that of Hoth and it is the location of Obscurum's Main Head Quarters.**

**The motto was something I came up with briefly but if anyone has anything better to add I am more than welcome to hear your ideas. **

**A special review request is that I need help coming up with real names of Yavin, Mygeeto, Mandalore and Coruscant. And a last name for Hoth and Kamino (I already got their first names). Credit will be given to those whose names I pick.**

**One more note. The Obscurum Sith are completely OBLIVIOUS to Dooku and Sidious and they don't know Sidious is Palpatine either.**

**Remember to review.**

**Coruscant: So what am I looking at?**

**ME: Here is a hint. It is a piece of junk.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Nothing much except for the usual disclaimer and that this chapter picks off right where the last one left.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars, nuff said.**

**Claimer: I do own the Vanguards and Obscurum**

"The controls are sealed, looks like we have to override them manually," Coruscant.

"Well hurry Cor, the Obscurum troops are getting through," Hoth said with Coruscant noticing the door being cut open with plasma torches.

Coruscant was pressing a few buttons on the control panel of the ship. The hatch was started to open when the door to the room busted open.

Hoth activated her blue lightsaber while Coruscant activated his green one and deflected the blaster shots. Then a shadow figure came out from the smoke of the blast. It pulled out a lightsaber and ignited it in one hand. It's crimson glow lighting up the room.

"How are you?" Asked Coruscant.

The figure who wore a dark robe and had the trademark yellow Sith eyes laughed. "I am the second in command to the Obscurum. I am Lord Ziost," Ziost said.

"You forgot to add 'push over' in there," Coruscant joked but Ziost didn't get it as he charged his lightsaber to Coruscant's green blade as they clashed.

They both used the Ataru lightsaber form while Ziost was attacking with Juyo, the more aggressive form of lightsaber combat. Ziost started attacking Hoth so she switched to the Soresu defensive form. Coruscant managed to get out of the duel and retreated back to the ship to unlock the hatch.

Hoth was dodging Ziost's attacks. He was good but she was better. She saw a flaw in Ziost's moves and exploited it. Every time Ziost attacks with his left arm he leaves a part of his side wide opened.

She was waiting for the perfect time to strike. Ziost raised his lightsaber and she mustered all her force energy into a powerful force push that sent him flying. The collision with the wall caused the ceiling to start collapsing. Hoth deactivated her lightsaber and left the unconscious Ziost and headed into the ship.

She ran up the ramp of the ship and saw the hold which was small but circular with several chairs, a table and a couch. She went up to the cockpit and saw Coruscant pressing a few controls on the pilot's controls.

She sat in the co-pilot's chair and turned to Coruscant "Can you hurry up? The ceiling is coming down!" She yelled.

Coruscant was pressing the controls a lot faster now as the ship started to move and flew out of the building.

The ship was in the middle of a blizzard on the planet so Coruscant turned it around so they can pick up Mygeeto and Mandalore or were under fire at the entrance of the building. Mygeeto was blocking the bolts with his two lightsabers, one green and the other blue. Mandalore was busy slicing some of the troopers up with his silver and black double bladed lightsabers. The Obscurum troopers were wearing silver and black armor (Similar to Stormtrooper armor but with an ODST style helmet).

The ship hovered down and picked up Mygeeto and Mandalore who were deflecting blaster bolts at the troopers. The ship then flew off into the planet's atmosphere.

"Okay you couldn't be anymore late? We were almost burnt toast down there," Mygeeto joked.

He and Mandalore joined them at the cockpit but that will soon changed.

Coruscant picked up enemy fighters on their tail. "Mygeeto, Mandalore we got enemy fighters on our tail, man the guns and take them out," He said.

Four up side down T-shaped fighters were chasing them.

* * *

><p><em>Courscant<em>

_Anakin POV_

_Padme was STILL passed out!_Anakin thought as he held the beautiful angel he met all those years ago.

Padme started to open her eyes "Sorry I passed out. I was shocked at seeing Anakin after all these years," She said.

Anakin laughed a little "I would of done the same Padme," He said as she got up.

"So you are my bodyguard right?" She asked.

Anakin smiled and said "yes,"

_That Night_

Padme Amidala was sleeping soundly.

"So tell me how Anakin has trained over the years?" Obi-Wan asked Vanguard Master Yavin.

They were talking for a while, telling stories of Anakin's accomplishments in the Vanguards. He bested everyone in lightsaber combat. Mandalore, Yavin, Coruscant but not the Grand Master of the Vanguards. She was stronger than him and more experienced.

Else where on a small building on the streets of Coruscant, a bounty hunter named Jango Fett was approached by a hooded figure. He had red hair and yellow sith eyes as he wore a black and red robe.

Jango was startled by the strange figure "Are you my contact?" He asked.

"Yes I am. You may call me Mustafar and here is your mission," Mustafar said.

"I'm listening,"

"You are to eliminate Senator Padme Amidala with these," Mustafar said as he handed Jango a strange container. "They are poisonous and should kill her at an instant with no interference," Mustafar said.

"Will the job be paid well?" Jango asked.

"Only if Senator Amidala is dead. If she is not then forget your pay Bounty Hunter. If those fail then you are allowed to use any means necessary to kill her. My master will be most happy if she is dead," Mustafar said.

"And who is your master?"

"You asked too many questions Fett," And with that Mustafar vanished leaving Jango speechless.

_"Zam I have a job for you,"_ Jango said.

_"About time. I was getting bored wasting creds on gambling in this bar,"_

**Rather Short I know but I got so bored with this chapter.**

**Next one deals with the Zam Chase with a twist and I promise it will be longer.**

**Comparing characters, Ziost is like Starscream. He is a suck up and will do anything to please his master. The name of the Head Sith Lord of Obscurum will be revealed the next chapter.**

**Mustafar is very loyal to his allies. Especially to Ziost and his master. He is a genius and mixes his force abilities with science, creating force related weapons including anti-force weapons. He is like Shockwave.**

**The Obscurum Sith are like Kaan's Dark Brother in Darth Bane: Path of Destruction. I suggest you read that for more information or check Wookieepedia.**

**They don't use 'Darth' in their title and are only referred to as 'Lord'. **

**I got all the names needed for the Vanguards. I am accepting any OC Vanguards and planet names.**

**Obi-Wan has an apprentice that will be revealed next chapter.**

**Remember to review**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N I had a little fun with this chapter as I am introducing yet another OC who wants revenge on Anakin but he doesn't know he and Tatooine are the same person.**

**This chapter focuses more on the Coruscant storyline instead of the Vanguards on the ice planet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

**Claimer: I do own Vanguards, Obscurum and any OC that appears and this story**

_Coruscant Prison District_

_Mustafar POV_

He gave Jango Fett his orders to kill the Senator. He sensed he was ready to strike. Now for his second mission.

The large-wide prison houses all the galaxy's criminals. But he was here for one specific criminal. One who single handily took out three squadrons of police officers, evaded capture multiple times and performed feats no criminal could ever replicate. My master suspected he knowingly or unknowingly used the force as that is the only answer.

And Mustafar was here for answers.

He approached one guard captain "I need to see Prisoner 3577 right away. Official Jedi Business," He said. The Guard was confused. "That maniac? Why would you need to see him?" He asked.

"I said _Official Jedi Business,"_ He said as he showed the guard his lightsaber.

Mustafar was impersonating Jedi Master Atlan Kienaan who was suppose to see the infamous prisoner who calls himself 'Sithis'. He was here to see for himself if this is the one my master seeks. Only a true warrior deserves to be called a Sith.

The Guard led him to an interrogating room and he saw the man called 'Sithis'.

He had long black hair and the yellow Sith eyes. He was wearing his own black outfit with a red belt and red straps dangling from his arms. Mustafar was surprised the guards let him wear his own clothes.

"So I hear you want to see me Jedi?" Sithis said in a dark tone.

* * *

><p><em>Outside Republica 500 Apartments<em>

_Narrative POV_

It was quiet at night.

_Too quiet _Anakin thought.

Meanwhile the Bounty Hunter Jango Fett was giving Clawdite Zam Wesell, who is in her Human form a small canister.

"Zam be careful these are dangerous. Lord Mustafar wants the Senator dead," Jango said.

"I won't fail Jango," She said as Jango flew off in his jetpack. Zam activated the probe droid in her speeder and put the canister containing the deadly Kouhuns in the droid.

The droid then flew off to a window that was in Senator Amidala's apartment.

The droid cut a small hole in the window and released the Kouhuns. The slug-like creatures slithered into the room. The Senator's only security was R2-D2 and the Jedi and Vanguards.

The Kouhuns slithered around the room and onto the bed where Senator Amidala was sleeping.

Artoo's security lights start up and scan the room and doesn't detect the Kouhuns. He shuts off as the Kouhuns moved closer to Senator Amidala.

The door bursts open as Vanguard Anakin Skywalker activates his lightsaber and killed the Kouhuns. Padme woke up startled by the noise as Yavin saw the probe droid and charged out the window and grabbed on to it.

"Stay here," Anakin said as he and Obi-Wan left to find a speeder. A few of the guards came in to check on Padme.

Anakin found a yellow speeder and he and Obi-Wan got in. The speeder turned to the left and sped off.

"I got a question Anakin. Does Yavin always do crazy stuff like break out of a window to chase a droid?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin was avoiding several of the air cars.

"Not that crazy. One time back at the Vanguard Home World he jumped off a 50 story tree and survived with minimal injury. He was testing a new force shield ability," Anakin said.

"Mind teaching me that someday?" Obi-Wan joked.

Zam Wesell saw Yavin on her probe droid. She grabbed a sniper rifle from her speeder and fired it at the probe droid.

Yavin dropped into the speeder with Anakin and Obi-Wan "Took you long enough did it Tatooine?" He said.

"You know I need to find the right specs, speed and other technical things about the speeders Yavin," Anakin said.

"Well I liked the blue one better. It had style," Obi-Wan said.

"Well style isn't everything Obi-Wan. It could be the fanciest speeder in all of Coruscant but it doesn't have the right speed and mobility. That is the key," Anakin said.

Anakin spotted Zam's entering her speeder and sped off. Anakin moved the speeder to follow her as a chase ensued.

_Coruscant Prison_

"So let me get this straight? You want me to help you kill this man cause he is a threat to you but you can't do it yourself?" Sithis said.

"There are complications but once we tell you who he is then you will accept our deal," Mustafar said.

"So who is he?" SIthis asked.

Meanwhile Anakin lost Zam's trail. "Well you lost him Anakin. First day protecting the Senator and you lost the assassin," Obi-Wan mocked.

Anakin however spotted Zam's speeder and he jumped out of the speeder and plummeted down the air ways of Coruscant.

"Does he always do that?" Obi-Wan asked Yavin.

"Not always. But one time he fell off a 50-story tree," Yavin said.

Obi-Wan took the controls of the speeder and looked to Yavin "He told me that was you"

Anakin meanwhile landed on Zam's speeder and surprised her. He activated his lightsaber as he tried to stop her but she fired her blaster pistol at him. Even though his armor deflected the bolts she shot at his arm which made him drop his lgihtsaber. Anakin looked over as he saw his lightsaber plummeting into the depths of Coruscant.

Anakin managed to punch his fist into the cockpit of the speeder and grabbed Zam's arm with the blaster and started to fire at the engines. He was successful. The speeder crashed next to a cantina. There were several pedestrians nearby who watched the speeder crashed. Zam got out first and ran while Anakin chased her.

Yavin and Obi-Wan landed their speeder and caught up with Anakin by the bar. "She went into the club," Anakin said. Obi-Wan was not amused by Anakin's actions but Yavin was. Yavin handed him his lightsaber back and said "She went in there to hide not to run and remember next time you lose this _she_ will have my head before you say Rancor," Yavin said.

Back at the Coruscant prison-

"Anakin Skywalker," Mustafar said.

Sithis got up looking surprised "That little runt? HE cost me everything at the Boonta Eve Classic Pod Race on Tatooine ten years ago," He said as he slammed his hands on the table.

"The very same. And we desire him dead and we know based on your skills that you will be the one to take him out," Mustafar said.

"One question. How are you going to bust me out?" Sithis asked.

Mustafar smiled behind his cowl as he pulled out a remote detonator.

Anakin has apprehended the assassin. He was carrying her outside as he injured her hand during a brief fight in the cantina. He dropped her down as he, Yavin and Obi-Wan interrogated her. "Tell us who sent you now!" Anakin demanded.

"It was as a Sith called-" But she was cut off by a loud explosion in the distance.

Anakin and the others looked to the distance as Zam broke free of Skywalker's grip. She threw down a smoke grenade and escaped.

In front of the entrance of the Coruscant Prison lies several dead guards. Mustafar had killed them with his lgihtsaber. He deactivated as Sithis came up behind him "So when do we leave this rotten excuse for a planet?"

"Once you meet my master we will leave," Mustafar said. He and Sithis walked towards a dark alley. Mustafar pressed a few buttons on a small control panel on his wrist to signal his master's ship to pick him up.

A large, black circular ship with twin engines on both sides appeared out of nowhere and a small beam engulfed Mustafar and Sithis.

They arrived at the bridge of the ship called _Malak's Might_. It was the flagship of the Dark Lord of Obscurum. Mustafar bowed as the captain's chair turned around.

In it was a dark robed man with pale skin. He had the symbol of the old Sith Empire embedded on his arm. He had dark yellow eyes, more dark than anyone in history.

"All hail Lord Korriban," Mustafar said.

**A/N How is that for a twist. Zam is alive and Sithis is a cross of Joker/Scarecrow/and Riddler on personality. I know I promised Obi-Wan's apprentice would appear but that will be next chapter instead.**

**The creatures Zam used to attack Padme in AOTC were called Kouhuns. Looked it up on Wookieepedia.**

**Remember to review.**


End file.
